The 'D' Word
by MeanderingMotivation
Summary: One day, Yuichiro lets the 'D' word slip. Implied relationships, but nothing specific.


Welcome to anyone bored enough to read this. This is only my second Fan-fiction, or whatever works are called here.

Sub-par quality.

Implied relationships but nothing explicit. Knock yourselves out.

* * *

The 'D' Word

* * *

Yuichiro says a lot of words that begin with a 'D', on a daily basis. The most prevalent probably being 'die', when he imagines those filthy bloodsuckers who tarnished his beloved family. The second most used, probably had to be 'dick', an insult he snapped at whoever had the pleasure of pissing him off. Mostly Kimizuki, rarely Yoichi, and sometimes…

"Why do you have to be such a _**dick!?"**_

He's demanding it of Guren, who is smirking at him like the smug bastard he is, arms crossed as he regards Yuichiro from across his desk.

Shinya is behind him, leaning against the wall and watching the proceedings with thinly veiled amusement. The guy's been hanging around a lot lately, especially with Guren. Yuichiro doesn't like him much, but he was learning to tolerate him, since he was popping up more and more.

Guren and he argue regularly, but Shinya never interrupts. If anything, he seemed to enjoy spectating as the two verbally ripped each other apart. Today though, is a remarkable instance, and he speaks in a chiding tone.

"Come now, Hyakuya." He says, and the pair halt their bickering. "That is no way to speak to your commanding officer. Such language shouldn't even be heard from a boy your age."

The two gawk at him for several long moments, before Guren gives a derisive snort, and Yuichiro turns pink at the scolding. "I'm not some little kid!" He replied indignantly.

"You may have grown up since I first found you, but you're still very much a child." Guren said, causing Yuichiro to scowl heavily at the pair. "More specifically, a brat. One that's being a major pain in the ass."

"I wouldn't be _being_ a pain in the ass if you just gave me what I wanted!"

"And I specifically told you that such research material cannot be given out to someone of your rank." Momentarily, Guren softened his voice. "I know you want to turn Mikaela back into a human, but I can't give you what you're asking."

"Why not!?" Yuichiro snarled, hating how his eyes felt a little wet at hearing the blond vampire's name. After all of this time, his best friend was alive, and he needed to save him from the clutches of those bloodsucking bastards. It was a desire that fuelled him constantly, its influence more potent than Asuramaru's.

If he was expecting detailed reasoning from Guren, he was sorely disappointed.

"Because I said so." Guren responded adamantly. "That's it. And mind your tone with Shinya, rookie. He's ranked a lot higher than you."

"I don't give a crap what rank he is!" Yuichiro growled. "I just want-"

"I _know._ " Guren interjected, the beginnings of frustration working itself into his voice. "I know you're in love with your little vampire-"

"WHAT!?" Yuichiro squawked, cheeks practically crimson at this point. "I AM NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Guren questioned teasingly.

"I'm not blushing!"

"You must have a fever then." Guren reached a gloved hand forward, trying to feel at Yuichiro's flushed forehead.

Yuichiro ducked away, and groaned when Guren grasped at him again. " _Guren_ …" He near-whined, utterly annoyed with the man's antics. Why couldn't the man take his requests more seriously? How was he going to save Mika if he couldn't get Guren's help with this one measly thing?

"Hmm, this doesn't feel like a fever. So you must be blushing." Guren looked over at a dismayed Shinya, who had risen his eyebrows at their less-than professional behaviour. He winked at the man. "It seems little Yuu here has developed a crush on his childhood friend."

"The vampire one?" Shinya didn't mask his disapproval. "That doesn't sound appropriate."

"You should have seen him cry on the battlefield." Guren continued with his relentless teasing, now ruffling Yuichiro's messy dark locks. "The adoration and yearning swimming in his eyes, like some love-struck girl…"

" _Ugh._ Will you cut it out already!?" Yuichiro batted at Guren's hands ineffectively. "You're being…" He trailed off, searching for the right word. Annoying, that was it…

"Am I _embarrassing_ you?" Guren mocked.

"YES!" Yuichiro confirmed angrily. "Now will you just _stop!?_ "

"Sure I will. When you admit you're harbouring some macabre attraction to that boy." Guren gruffly knuckled the boy's skull with his fist.

"Cut it out, you…" He trailed off, seeing Shinya narrow his eyes warningly. It probably wasn't a good idea to call Guren a 'dick' in front of the other male again. Shinya seemed laidback and relaxed, but he could be rather prickly about some things, and Yuichiro didn't particularly want to infuriate him. If anything, he wanted Shinya on his side.

Yuichiro groaned again, thoroughly irritated. His anger was reaching boiling point, his head was hurting, and Guren just wouldn't… "STOP IT, _**DAD!"**_

It was a loud shout, but the 'D' word resounded around the room.

Guren halted his actions in shock, his hand falling to rest on Yuichiro's head. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, and his skin had even paled the tiniest bit.

Shinya appeared just as surprised, and gawked at Yuichiro, jaw dropped. He mouthed the word to himself a few times, in clear disbelief.

The embarrassment from before was nothing compared to what Yuichiro felt now.

Mortification rushed through him, and his cheeks flamed hotly. He diverted his emerald eyes to the ground, unable to look the other men in the face. He hadn't meant to say Dad, he was going to say dick…

It was one hell of a Freudian slip.

Guren had been the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. Sure, he was unconventional in the extreme, and seemed to have ulterior motives for everything, but still…

He rescued him. Gave him new purpose in his life. And he stayed with him until he went to sleep when he had those awful nightmares. Even if Guren was manipulating him, using him for some other, unknown purpose, he still felt…

Well, right now he felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

 _Please don't laugh, please don't make fun of me, and please don't tell anyone else what a pathetic wuss I am…_

It was bad enough Shinya had been a witness to this. He didn't know how he'd tolerate taunting from anyone else.

But then, Guren's hand resumed its ruffling, only this time much softer. Yuichiro slowly looked up, steeling himself for a patronizing expression, or worse yet, a distant frown, and relaxed marginally when he saw the rare, warm smile on Guren's face. Uncomfortableness still swam in his eyes, but there was an underlying acceptance in them that had Yuichiro heaving a breath of sheer relief. "I am part of your family." He intoned firmly. "Which is why you need to trust me. Do you understand?"

All of the righteous fury in him melted away at the calmness. Because…

Guren was right.

He needed to trust him.

And he would, even if at times it was difficult.

Shinya watched on, and neither noticed the fond grin that tugged at the corners of his lips.

 _Just you wait, Mika. You're going to have the new family you deserve._

Yuichiro thought.

It would be plain greedy not to share.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope what I wrote was semi-amusing.**

 **(Please) Review if you want. See ya.**

 **PS: If anyone prefers to read on A03, go to my profile. Hopefully the link shows up. If not, just google my profile name. It should show up that way. **


End file.
